


Wrong Guy

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass [8]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Humorous Ending, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt: My captors removed the bag from my head. I stared, petrified, until one of them said, “JERRY! YOU GRABBED THE WRONG GUY! AGAIN!”





	Wrong Guy

“I'm going to head out to the city. Need anything?” 

“For how long?” Trevor asked, absentmindedly scratching himself as he looked through the fridge.

“I was thinking until Tuesday.” 

“Alright. Don't get yourself into trouble now.” 

Mati wholeheartedly smiled at Trevor before kissing his cheek and skipping out the door. The drive back into the city would take some time, time Mati was not looking forward to despite being the one who wanted to go to back the city in the first place. She just couldn't stand being in the desert all the time, and Trevor knew it. That's why he let her go. 

Trevor didn't care for the pace of the city, and let Mati go back when she wanted to. He gave her all the money she needed, had her keep a small pistol in the truck’s glovebox, and could track her cell phone signal in a dime if needed, thanks to his good friend Lester. Trevor didn't like to be away from her for long periods of time, but he knew she could fend for herself if found in the wrong situation. He had no concerns about her meeting anyone else. Compared to him, she was an angel. 

With Mati gone for a few days, he could shoot up meth without her harassing him. It was a win win situation.

 

Mati breathed in the heavily polluted air of Los Santos, exhaling with a satisfied sigh. The city would always be home to her. She had no clear-cut schedule planned for the few days she was here, and decided to let the wind guide her. First stop: lunch. 

With an endless wad of cash in her pocket, Mati could go anywhere to eat, but sometimes the tiny mom & pop places were the better option. After living off of burgers and pizza for several weeks, Mati simply wanted a delicious, homemade bowl of chicken noodle soup. 

With more money than she knew what to do with it, Mati always tipped heavily. Some would say perhaps a little too much, but the money Trevor had in secret never seemed to decay. All she knew it that it made people happy, and that's all she wanted. 

And a new pair of shoes. The sand and dust from the desert ruined her favorite pair of sneakers, although they were very old to begin with. With a belly full and some time before the nearby stores closed, Mati set out in search for some sneakers. 

Locating the nearest parking garage, she planned to walk the strip. Three stores in, from a window, her eyes located the shoes she wanted, no, needed. They were so perfect, she bought them and immediately put them on, throwing out the junk pair. 

Satisfied, Mati headed back to the truck, but didn't get very far into the garage before a shadow attacked her, knocking her to her knees. With no time to react, a swift kick to the ribs came and she fell to the ground in a heap. Unable to see a single face, a bag was placed over her head and she was escorted to a van, she presumed, where the attacker drove off. 

Unlike most people, Mati didn't panic. She knew how to fight back, but for now that was impossible. She'd just have to wait it out. 

“There's money in my pocket, if that's what you want.” Mati tried.

“Shut up.” 

“I have connections to people, I can get you anything you want if you just let me go.

“I said shut up!” 

Before another word could come out of Mati's mouth, she was hit with something in the head, blacking her out for the remainder of the ride. 

 

Mati groaned. Her body felt like shit and even with her eyes open, she only saw blackness. With a failed attempt to move her legs and arms, she slowly remembered what was going on. 

“Hello?” She called out, but no response came. 

Mati began honing her senses to find any detail to help her out of her restraints or her whereabouts. Body temperature was relatively cool, possibly due to late night temperatures, covered or no windows, or a combination of both. There were no distinct smells or sounds to pick out. 

Her kidnappers surprisingly knew what they were doing as she struggled to get her wrists free. With a sigh, Mati slumped in the chair slightly, wondering what could've gotten her into this situation. 

Could her affiliation with Trevor do this? It wasn't odd to find Trevor storming, or even worse, killing, someone who wasn't on good terms with him. Perhaps if they got to his weakness, Mati, they could take him down. 

Or perhaps someone had been stalking her, possibly for days or months, with plans to do who knows what to her. But for what purpose?

All she needed was for someone to slip, to give her that window of opportunity, and she could get out of this mess. 

At the sounds of footsteps approaching, finally, Mati could guess she was in a room at the end of a hallway. 

“Well, well, well, look who we have here.” 

The bag was removed from her head and her hair got directly in her field of vision. With a shake of the head, it fell back into its normal place, and Mati found herself looking up at three masked figures. All of them were male. Judging by their choice of clothes, she'd guess 20s to 30s. 

The masks stared back at her in silence. The one in the raccoon mask looked quickly between her and the one with a zombie mask. Slowly, fear built up in Mati for the first time in a long time. 

“Jerry!” The raccoon turned to the zombie, “Jerry, you grabbed the wrong guy! Again!” 

“No that's definitely…oh. Maybe it's not.” 

“I gave you a simple task and you can't even do that!”

“It was dark!” 

“We can't afford to make another mistake.” The raccoon said, quickly putting the bag back on Mati's head. 

“Wait!” Mati called out, but the men already walked out of the room, bickering back and forth. 

Fortunately Mati now had some leverage to work with. She personally didn't know anyone by the name Jerry, and tried to think if that name ever came up in conversation with Trevor. She couldn't imagine Trevor associating with guys like them, but Trevor was a wild card. 

The sudden vibration in her pocket would've made Mati jump out of her chair is she wasn't tied to it. Her phone was still in her back pocket, her captors too stupid to realize she had an outlet. With nimble hands and fingers she pulled her phone out and tapped the button, hoping to pick up the call. 

The voice on the other end was quiet, but a voice belonging to none other than Trevor. “Where are you babe?”

Daring to raise her voice, Mati responded, “Trevor, some guys kidnapped me and I'm tied to a chair.” 

Trevor shouted and cursed but was quick to react. No longer than ten seconds later, Lester was on the line. His voice was quieter and harder to hear.

“What can I do for you lovebirds today?” 

“Trace her call right fucking now!” 

Mati heard the shuffling of feet coming back toward her and hurried to turn the volume off before slipping her phone back into her pocket. She didn't know how much time Lester would need, but she needed to not be found out.

“Who are you talking to?” Zombie mask asked her.

“I wasn't talking to anyone. There's no one here.” 

Zombie hesitated at the door. “Look, I'm really sorry, I thought you were someone else.

“You're going to be the sorry one.” Mati said. 

The guy said nothing else, and the two other men pushed past him into the room. The raccoon was obviously the leader of this operation as he was the one always talking.

“Alright. So we got the wrong guy, but we can't just let you go. You know too much.” 

“I know literally nothing. You're wearing masks and I have no clue where I am. I'm tied to a chair for fucks sake.” 

“Watch your mouth, bitch.” 

“Alright. What do you want? I offered money earlier.” 

“We were just going to kill you, but I think I have a better idea.” 

Raccoon ran a hand down Mati’s cheek, causing her insides to feel sick. She knew what they wanted. 

“You want a happy ending, but what does that mean for me?” 

“We'll find out when I'm done with you.” 

The times around her wrists were cut and Mati had to restrain herself from attacking. Three against one weren't good odds, and hopefully Lester found her and Trevor was on his way. Mati could only imagine the state of rage he was in, especially hearing everything her captors were saying. 

For now, Mati had to play along. The roles had been changed and the raccoon now sat in the chair as Mati was forced to her knees right between his. Her mouth on his dick made him moan, loud enough she was sure Trevor and Lester could hear if they were still on the other end of the call. The raccoon was dripping in her mouth. 

“What the hell is that in her pocket?”

Mati had to act fast. Before the raccoon had any time to react, she bit his left testicle clean off, throwing him into a state of shock, making g him fall out of the chair and hit his head, passing out cold. From her position on the ground, Mati swept another guy off his feet before pouncing on him with fists of fury. When she saw blood she finally stopped, looking up at the zombie. 

“W-wait.” He held his hands up in defense, obviously afraid of her now. 

Mati strode over to him, headbutting him so hard he passed out as well. Mati stopped in the middle of the room, trying to catch her breath finally. Her hands and mouth were covered in blood, and the taste of iron was present in her mouth. Mati reached for the phone in her pocket, disappointed to see her phone had died at some point during the call. 

Suddenly the door to the room Mati was in was slammed open to reveal Trevor with a shotgun. “Where the fuck—”

Mati ran to him without a word as he looked around at the three men lying on the ground. In his rage fueled anger, he didn't hesitate to put a bullet in each man. How dare they take his girlfriend. 

“We're getting the fuck out of here.”

Lester had traced her cell phone within the minute Trevor barked the order at him. Trevor flew his heli to get Mati and called Franklin to tow his truck back to his place. Trevor personally strapped Mati in tightly, making sure she'd be safe. It wasn't until they were in the air he finally said it.

“Did you bite his fucking balls off?” 

“The only balls I want nearly my mouth are yours.” 

Trevor chuckled, “That's my firecracker.” 

Despite the difficulty in the helicopter, Mati rested her hand on Trevor's leg since he needed both hands to fly. She knew she was fully capable of fending for herself, she just proved that yet again, but she knew Trevor wouldn't want her leaving to the city again anytime soon. Normally she'd complain, but this time she’d be compliant. No need to get kidnapped on accident again when there were plenty of other reckless things to get into in the desert.


End file.
